


the last little piggy.

by cunty_chucky (orphan_account)



Category: Spider-Man: Into the Spider-Verse (2018)
Genre: F/M, he is a pig, tgus is stipud, yes - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-07
Updated: 2019-10-07
Packaged: 2020-11-26 13:11:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20930783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/cunty_chucky
Summary: Is this really all I am to you?





	the last little piggy.

> “What _ is _it with you people?”

The doors slam behind you both as you exit the bar.

You came to a halt, your bag loose in your arm. You spun around to face him. His arms were crossed, one foot tapping impatiently against the gravel that you two stood on. The street lamp flickered overhead.

“_You people? _ What is _ that _ supposed to mean?” You squinted. Your bottom lip was chapped to the point of tearing. You tasted blood. 

“I — you know what? Forget it.” He muttered, walking past you. You watched him leave. 

_What is his problem?_

“Peter, wait!” You called out to him, biting your lip. Your nails dug into your palm and you winced. Unable to lift your head, you sighed, staring solemnly below at the sidewalk soon to be littered with filth and whores. It was getting late. Later than you would have preferred. He paused, head tilted slightly to the left as one eye glared back at you. The street lamp flickered. 

“Is this really _ all _I am to you?” He whispered. 

You gasped, frowning. What could you say? What were you supposed to say?

“Peter, I —“

“It’s like you don’t even see me as a _ person, _ I — _ do _you?” 

“_Yes_! Of course I see you as a _ person. _Why wouldn’t I? I’m sorry, okay? I shouldn’t have said what I did. Or at least I should have worded it better. I fucked up, okay?”

This was bad. Really bad. 

“Is that all it is to you? A _ ‘ _ fuck up’? Well, have I got _ news _for you, sister!” He snickered, back now turned completely toward you. You hated how his voice broke nearing the end of that sentence. His tail was limp against his bottom half. You didn’t know what to say to make him feel better. You could never understand what he felt, you never would. 

“It’s...it’s because I’m a cartoon. Isn’t it?” 

You fought the tears that threatened to slip through, your fists balled up at your sides. 

“No! You’re not — what do you _ want _from me?” 

“Do you _ even _like me?”

_I love you._

You scrambled to find the right words to say. It was so difficult seeing him like this. It hurt you so deeply and to see that he felt so strongly about the topic only hurt you more. 

_Peter Porker. _You two had been nearly inseparable from the brief although awkward eye contact the first time you had met to when he rescued you from what could have gone horrible wrong but instead he had shown up; hotdog in either hand as he instead made use of his feet, kicking the living daylights out of the perpetrator. From then on you were seen only together. Hand in hand, arm in arm. Well, as much as you could manage, that is. Sometimes you would even carry him, cradling him as if he was a small child. He made you laugh, was caring, kind. The first time you two ever had sex was awkward...to say the least. Oh, but once you had it figured out — was it heaven! Although he had made a bad habit of referring to you in a rather demeaning manner in the bed, calling you names.

You didn’t mind. It was only awkward when his own _ race _was slid cheekily into the conversation. But hey, who were you to judge? 

In fact, why were you judging at all? 

_ Put yourself in his shoes! _

“I’m sorry. I really am. Please believe me when I tell you I really do care and I just want to make this right. I just want you to be happy.” Your pleas fall on deaf ears as he says nothing, not one word, and takes off. 

  
  
  



End file.
